I Will Move Heaven
by Maria1229
Summary: Shouldn't love conquer all? Ashley wish it did. AU. ANGST. SpencerxAshley.
1. Chapter 1

_South of Nowhere_ is a property of The-N and Viacom. I'm not a crack monkey therefore I do not work for the writers of _South of Nowhere_. I just borrow their characters for my own pleasure.

**Author's Note: **I'm pretty much plagiarizing myself with this one, haha. I actually started to write this story for another fandom almost five years ago and never finished it. I still had it saved on a disk and started rereading it and thought I could put a Spencer/Ashley spin to it so I did.

Okay, it starts a little iffy but I want you guys to stick with me please. Just um, trust me?

* * *

**I Will Move Heaven**

_Chapter One_

She walked around the familiar bedroom. Countless times she had occupied this space, but even with the familiarity, everything was completely foreign. The bright colors of the wallpaper appeared oddly grey. A thin layer of dust was beginning to form on the once clean furniture. The sun was shining through the spotless window, but all she could see were clouds. She sat down on the unmade bed and took a deep breath. Everything was different now.

Reaching across the bed, she took a pillow and brought it to her chest. She inhaled the sweet and faint scent of shampoo and brought the pillow closer to her face. That familiar scent.

She put the pillow back on the bed and walked over to the dresser. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't even recognize the woman staring back at her. Eyes that were once filled with passion and life were now empty and dead.

She was a stranger to herself. Just a shell of a person who she used to be.

She looked away for she couldn't stand to look at the unfamiliar face. Her eyes traveled on the items on the dresser. Cosmetics, a hair brush, hair ties, and an open box of jewelry. Her fingers brushed against each of these items gingerly stopping at the box of jewelry. She picked up a necklace that had a small blue butterfly on it. It wasn't expensive. Just one of those cheap necklaces that could be purchased at a convenience store. Memories came back to her as she stared at the piece of jewelry.

_"Hey, this is pretty." A blonde teenage girl showed a necklace to her friend._

_She looked at the necklace and gave her friend a look. "It's kind of cheesy don't you think?"_

_"No, it's pretty. I like butterflies. Plus it's like $12," she argued._

_"We're not here to buy cheap jewelry. We're here to grocery shop. Come on, your mom will kill us if we're not back in time." She took the necklace from her friend and put it back on the display. She turned just in time to see the disappointed look on the other girl's face._

_"Oh come on, why do you want it so bad? It's not even real."_

_"I know, but I still like it. I mean you have one," she countered._

_At the mention of this, she unconsciously fingered the necklace around her neck. It was almost identical to the one her friend wanted except hers was a dragonfly instead of a butterfly. And it was also real. Her father had given her that necklace as a gift._

_"Okay here," she compromised and snagged the necklace back and put it in their cart. "I'll buy you this and one day when I get a job and make lots of money, I'll buy you a real one."_

_Her friend shook her head but had a smile on her face. "You don't have to buy me a real one."_

_"Of course I do. We have to have matching necklaces. It wouldn't be right if we didn't."_

_"Okay, if you insist on spending that much money on me."_

_They started to push the cart down the aisle and started to shop for the food on their list._

_"Oh, please. You know I'd do anything for you."_

_"I know." She stopped the cart and stared her friend right in the eyes. "You know that I'd do the same for you, too."_

_"Forever and a day."_

_"Forever and a day."_

She put the necklace back in the box and closed it. The memory felt like a lifetime ago. Maybe it was. How long is a lifetime? Does anybody ever know? How can anyone measure something by a "lifetime?" Everyone had a different lifetime. It wasn't a constant. People measure things by constants. A lifetime was anything but a constant.

She sighed as she looked around the room again. Why was everything so different? No one has moved anything or changed anything since it happened. The same books were still thrown across the desk. Clothes still littered the floor. But nothing was the same. Nothing will ever be the same again.

She heard the door creak open and already knew the person standing there without looking. She waited for the person to speak.

"Ashley?" the voice spoke quietly. Ashley turned around at the sound of her name. She stared at her sister standing by the doorway. Her face filled with a sorrow she couldn't stand. "We have to go." She held out her hand. Ashley reluctantly took it and allowed her to lead them out of the room.

"Are we driving there, Kyla?" Her voice was almost robotic. Kyla looked at her.

"No, we're riding with the family." They stepped out of the house and into the driveway. Ashley squinted in the sun as she saw Glen waiting by a black car.

"That's not the Carlin's car," she observed.

"I know, the funeral home lent us some cars for the processional," Kyla explained.

"Oh." Ashley walked down to the unfamiliar car and stood in front of Glen. She didn't even feel the embrace he gave her.

"How are you holding up?" His eyes were filled with unshed tears. Ashley shrugged her shoulders. Glen just nodded understanding. "That was a pretty stupid question, huh?" She just stared at him with a blank expression and he tried to swallow the golf-sized ball in his throat trying not to cry. "We should go."

He opened the door for Ashley and Kyla. Ashley got in first, but Kyla paused and gave Glen a sympathetic look.

"She hasn't been right since it happened, you know? She won't talk to anyone." Glen nodded and gave her a hug. He knew exactly how Ashley felt.

The drive to the church was quiet which was only to be expected. Ashley gazed out of the window watching the city pass her by. She watched as kids played in the park, couples sat at a café, everyone living their lives. Ignorance _was_ bliss.

Ashley didn't hear one word the priest said during the service. She just stared ahead. Someone was holding her hand but she didn't know who it was. She didn't care to look.

"She will forever be in our hearts…," were the only words Ashley heard as the priest finished talking. She felt the release of her hand as Glen walked up to the podium now only realizing that he was the one holding her hand. His eyes filled with tears as he spoke to the crowd

"On behalf of my parents, Paula, Arthur and myself, we thank you all for coming to this service." He paused and took a deep breath. "Spencer was…"

Ashley became deaf to Glen's words. It didn't matter what Glen said about Spencer. Nothing mattered anymore. The love of her life was gone. No words could bring her back.

---


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Everyone went back to the Carlin house after the service. Ashley thought it was a ludicrous idea to have a reception after a funeral. Receptions were for weddings or other happy occasions. Not for funerals. She kept her distance from friends and families. She didn't want their sympathy or words that offered no comfort whatsoever.

She also wanted to avoid Spencer's parents. The sadness in Arthur's eyes was enough to make her want to throw up and Paula wouldn't even look at her. Ashley didn't blame her though. She couldn't even look at herself. Not wanting to face any of that, Ashley quietly snuck upstairs and went back to Spencer's room and shut the door.

Ashley didn't know the reason why she went back here. Back to the place that was a constant reminder of what she lost. She kept on hearing the idle chat going on in the floor beneath her.

What could they be possibly talking about? Spencer just died, how could they even go on with life pretending that didn't happen? How can the world still go on? Why hasn't everything stopped?

All these questions lacked an answer. She stared at the wallpaper-covered wall. It was bright like Spencer's personality. Ashley had the sudden urge to rip it off. She walked over to it and took a piece of the paper that was beginning to peel at the edge. With some difficulty, Ashley began to tug. She peeled a large piece off and threw it on the floor. She took another piece and began pulling at it just as she did the first one. Before she knew it, Ashley had started to rip every inch of paper off that wall. She didn't care that she was making a mess or that she was knocking down everything in sight. The room was taunting her. It was trying to be perfect when everything was falling apart.

_She_ was falling apart.

Ashley flung her arms around violently knocking down the lamp on the bedside table. She ripped off the sheets on the bed and threw the pillows across the room. She took Spencer's clock radio and threw it against the mirror that shattered with a loud crash. Someone must have heard the raucous because Ashley heard footsteps approaching the room. The door swung open and in came Kyla and Glen. They took one look of the room and went straight to Ashley.

She was on the floor clutching something to her heart and just staring ahead. Kyla approached cautiously.

"Ashley?" She knelt down beside her sister, who didn't respond. "Ashley?" she tried again and her eyes locked with sad brown ones.

"Why Kyla?" Her voice cracked.

Kyla placed a hand of Ashley's shoulder "I don't know, Ashley."

Ashley began to rock back and forth clutching the item closer to her heart. Tears began to fall down her ghost white face.

"She was only 24. We had our entire life ahead of us. Why? Why couldn't it been the both of us?"

"Ashley, it was an accident."

"Why couldn't I have died with her!" Her voice echoed in the disarrayed room. She stood up and began to pace the room. "We were both in that car when it hit the water. Why did I survive and she-" Ashley's voice caught in her throat as she broke down. Sobs wracked her entire body as Kyla put her arms around her letting Ashley cry on her shoulder

Glen approached the two girls with unshed tears and put a comforting hand on her back. "Ashley, don't blame yourself. It was an accident."

"Yeah, Ashley, there was no way you could've stop the car from going out of control." Kyla added.

"But how did I manage to get out and not her?" Ashley sobbed.

"We don't know."

"It should've been the both of us or it should've been me. Not her. Why her?"

Ashley fell to the ground and curled herself up in a ball. Eventually, exhaustion took a hold of Ashley and she cried herself to sleep.

"Glen, do you think she can sleep in your room for a while before I drive her home?" Kyla asked looking sadly at her broken sister.

"Sure." Glen easily lifted Ashley and carried her to his room. Ashley's hand fell open and something dropped to the floor.

Kyla saw that it was Spencer's butterfly necklace. Sighing sadly, she picked it up and put it back on the dresser. She left the room quietly and shut the door.

_There was an obnoxious beeping noise that roused Ashley from her sleep. She opened her eyes slowly and was thrown in confusion when she realized that she wasn't in her own bed let alone in her own apartment._

_"Hey, you're finally awake."_

_Ashley looked to her side and saw Kyla sitting next to her._

_"Kyla?" Her voice was raspy. "Where am I?" She looked around very confused._

_Kyla bit her lip. "At the hospital."_

_"Hospital? What? What am I doing here?" Ashley's head pounded as she tried to recall any memory of how she managed to wind up in the hospital. She lifted her hand and felt a bandage that wrapped around her head and then it came back to her._

_Rain. Car. A bridge. Spencer._

_"Where's Spencer?" she demanded and tried to sit up. She immediately felt dizzy._

_"Ash, whoa, lay back down," Kyla said getting up from her chair._

_"No, where's Spencer?" Panic was written all her face as her memory came back._

_"Ashley, there was an accident and your car went over the bridge." Kyla tried to give her the news the best way she could._

_"Where's Spencer?" Ashley said again._

_Kyla swallowed. "Gone."_

_Ashley's eyes widened with fear. "Gone? What do you mean gone? What happened?" The machines in the room were beeping erratically now as Ashley's heart rate was increasing._

_"Ash, with the storm and everything, there was no possible way-"_

_"They haven't found her! What? She could still be out there scared and alone." Ashley tried to get out the bed and ripped off her IV's. The sting didn't even register._

_"Ashley!" Kyla's eyes filled with her tears as she tried to hold her sister down. "You've been unconscious the past 8 days. There's no way she could've survived."_

_"No, you're wrong. She's alive. Spencer!" Ashley screamed in the room as if she thought Spencer was just outside the door. "Spencer!"_

"Spencer!" Ashley jolted awake, perspiration dousing her trembling body. She put her face in her hands and cried. "Spencer…"

---


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Ashley sat down at her kitchen table and started to read the morning newspaper. The date on top, although, wasn't the current one. It was dated about a month ago. The paper was worn as if it's been folded and unfolded daily.

_…tragic accident last weekend when a car lost control and went over the Bay Bridge. It appeared that the vehicle was trying to avoid another car which was later determined was being driven by someone under the influence._

_Los Angeles local, Ashley Davies who was returning home from San Francisco, appeared to be the only injured although the police is still searching for other passenger in the car, Spencer Carlin. But with the severity of the storm the past weekend and the circumstances of the accident, the search…_

Ashley stopped reading and refolded the paper as she did every day. Sighing, she picked up her coffee mug and brought it to her lips. She expected it to burn, but as always, she had left her coffee alone long enough for it to become tepid.

"That's the fifth cup of coffee you wasted this week."

Ashley looked up at the familiar voice and smiled. "Look who's talking, every time you order an iced coffee, it ends up in the freezer for four days."

"Touché."

"Tell you what, I will drink this cold coffee, if you drink the two frappuccinos that you've left in the freezer last month."

"Ew, that's not a fair deal. Drink it in one gulp and I'll drink one of them."

Ashley thought for a moment. "Deal."

She was about to drink it when Kyla came through the door, carrying the current newspaper. "Ashley?"

"Yeah?"

Kyla looked around for a second before sitting down across from her sister. "Who were you just talking to?"

Ashley refused to look at her as she got up and dumped the cold coffee down the sink. "No one."

Kyla bit her lip nervously. "I swore I heard you talking to someone."

"Well, then you must be hearing things," Ashley snapped and grabbed her leather messenger bag. "I have to get to work."

Kyla watched her cautiously. "Ashley, it's okay, you know."

Ashley stopped searching through her purse for her keys and stared at her sister. "What?"

"It's only been a month, no one expects you to-"

"I'm fine, Kyla," she said exasperated. "I really wish people would see that. You didn't need to move in here to check up on me."

Kyla got up and approached her. "Ashley, yes I did."

A few days after Spencer's funeral, Ashley had closed herself from the entire world. Refusing to take any calls, Kyla became worried and went to go check on her. She'd never forget finding her sister passed out on her bed, an empty bottle of sleeping pills on her bedside table.

Kyla was terrified that Ashley wasn't going to make it but thankfully, she only needed to get her stomach pumped. But what scared Kyla the most was Ashley's explanation of what happened.

"I just wanted to sleep," Ashley had told her indifferently.

That was when Kyla decided she needed to keep a very close eye on her.

"Kyla, I'm fine," Ashley repeated and glanced at her watch. "But I'm very late, so I'll see you later." She went to open the door when Kyla stopped her again.

"Paula called yesterday."

Ashley felt something constrict in her chest. "She did?"

"Yeah, you had just went to bed," Kyla explained and swallowed. "She wants you stop by the house."

Ashley hadn't spoken to any of the Carlins since the funeral. It was too painful to see the sorrow in their eyes. Eyes that looked so much like Spencer's.

"Did she say why?"

Kyla shook her head. "Are you going to?"

Ashley sighed. "I don't know."

"I think you should. It'd be good for you-"

"I said I don't know!" Ashley yelled and Kyla stepped back. Ashley ran a hand through her hair and finally opened the door.

Kyla watched the retreating form of her sister and sat back down. Her eyes fell upon the newspaper that Ashley was reading and picked it up. She sighed as she read the title of the article.

"Ashley, it wasn't your fault."

---

Ashley Davies hated her job. She worked in an auction house that once belonged to her late father. But with mergers and buy outs, Ashley lost all claim to it but still stayed in honor of her dad. What made her angry was the fact that the auction house probably could've stayed under the Davies' name if her mother attempted to keep it.

But Christine Davies didn't care for old auction houses. She took the money that came from all the deals and went off to live someplace where the sun probably never stopped shining and the men got younger and younger.

Ashley was not the type to work in a place like this. She wanted to work at the photography magazine that offered a job a few weeks ago. Photography has always been one of her passions ever since she was in high school. She always wanted to move out east and become a photojournalist.

Spencer and her had it all planned out. They'd live in a nice loft in New York where Spencer would write and Ashley would take pictures. It was their dream. A dream that was shattered.

Ashley used to love the auction house when she was younger but now it was just a constant let down. The entire place was stuffy, her office had no window, and her boss was the biggest prick.

He constantly made passes at her, but never crossed the line that would lead to sexual harassment territory.

This drove Ashley crazy because she would love to nail the bastard with a lawsuit. Lawsuit meant money and money was definitely something Ashley needed it if she wanted a roof over her head. Kyla had offered to pay for rent but since Ashley told her that she was only going to be there temporarily, she didn't see the point.

She was up to her nose in paper work, when Glen walked through her open door.

"Hey," he said tentatively.

Ashley looked up surprised. "Glen, what are you doing here?"

Glen smiled. "I'm on my lunch break and thought I'd come by to see if I could take you to lunch." He put his hands in his pocket nervously.

Ashley gave him a weak smile. "I'd love to, but I'm really busy right now." She swept her hand over desk at the copious amount of paper stacked on it.

Glen nodded. "Ash, you know I'm here for you, right?"

Avoiding his eyes, Ashley started to sign some random papers. "I know, Glen, I've been really busy," she fibbed. She knew he was just concerned but she just wished people would let her be.

He nodded again understanding the brush off. "Okay, well, you have my number and my door's always open. Take care of yourself, Ashley."

"Bye, Glen."

On his way out, Glen ran into Ashley's boss, who eyed him up and down. "And who might you be?" he asked rather rudely.

"I was just leaving." With one last look at Ashley, Glen left.

"What the hell do you want, Roger?" Ashley asked once her boss closed the door, which he did every time he went into her office.

"Well for starters, I would not like random male visitors dropping by."

Ashley gripped the pen in her hand tightly trying very hard not to use it as a weapon.

"Go to hell, you don't control my life."

"Ah, no I don't but I do control your paycheck and your job status." He leaned over her desk close enough just to look down Ashley's shirt. "And you wouldn't want me to be angry now, would you?" He winked at her which made her want to take the pen and stab him in the eye.

Reminding herself that she needed this job, Ashley took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"What can I do for you, Roger?" she asked feigning politeness.

"There we go, it wasn't that bad. Now I would like you to sign this." Roger took out a file and placed it on Ashley's desk.

She opened it and started to read. "What is it?"

Roger took a pen out of his breast pocket and smirked. "It's kind of a waver that relinquishes your part to the Beal's collection. Sign the dotted line, and it says I was the auctioneer on it."

"Why the hell would I do that, considering _I_ was the auctioneer on this collection." She closed the file and threw it on her desk. She resisted the urge to throw it in Roger's face.

"Because Ashley, this is _my_ auction house and so it's _my_ decision. And plus I know you've been stressed out since the death of your _friend_, Stephanie-"

"Spencer. Her name is Spencer." Ashley felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Whatever, like I was saying-"

"I'm going on my lunch break." She abruptly got up and pushed passed Roger who conveniently stood in her way.

"Alright, you can sign this later then!"

Ashley tried very hard to figure out what the hell she did to deserve any of this. She looked up in the sky once she was outside the parking lot.

"Do you hate me? Is this your way of punishing me because I survived?" Ashley asked sky. "You already took her away and now…" She stopped when she realized she was talking to no one.

"Get a grip, Ashley," she told herself and walked to her car. "There is no God. If there was, Spencer would be here." She got into her car and rubbed her temples. Looking at her reflection in the rearview mirror, Ashley scowled.

She stared at her lifeless eyes. "I hate you."

---


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Ashley sat down at the outside café that was across the street from the auction house. She unconsciously stirred her iced tea as she watched cars driving by, people chit chatting away, and the occasional teenage skateboarder illegally skating down a railing.

It was a beautiful sunny day, which wasn't that common during this time of year. These days, Ashley hated the sun. She preferred cloudy days where the sky looked like it was covered in a dull gray blanket. She thought that the weather should always reflect her mood. And right now, she felt very gray and dull.

"How can you drink that without sugar?"

"Because I happen to love my teeth without cavities," Ashley quipped.

"Oh, come on I've only had two cavities."

"That's two more than me."

"Oh I forgot, you always have to be perfect. Perfect Ashley."

"Not that perfect. I make mistakes."

"Well, I've never seen you make a mistake."

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Ashley looked up at the waitress who was eying her very strangely. "May I take that?" She indicated the bill where Ashley's credit card rested upon.

Ashley nodded and handed it to her. She took a deep breath once the waitress left and ran her hands through her hair.

"I do make mistakes, Spencer. The biggest one was losing you."

She sat there for a few more minutes until the waitress came back and gave her back her credit card.

Ashley wanted to quit. She wanted to quit her job, her friends, her responsibilities, and most of all; she just wanted to quit life. With all of her motivation and passion gone, she didn't see the reason to be.

Her cell phone rang as she was walking back to her car and answered it without bothering to look at the caller.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ashley."

Ashley stopped when she heard the person on the other end. "Hey, Paula."

"It's been a while," she said sadly.

Ashley swallowed. "I know, I'm sorry. I've been really busy with work and things." She heard Paula let out a small sigh.

"Well, if you're not busy later today, I would really like if you to stop by. There's something I actually wanted to give you."

Ashley continued to walk to her car as she contemplated what to say next. "I'll see if I can get away." It was only half a lie. She was really busy with work.

"Okay, well, I'd really like to see you, sweetie. I miss having you around."

Ashley gripped the phone to her ear. "I have to go back to work now, but hopefully I'll see you soon."

"Take care of yourself, Ashley."

Ashley squeezed her eyes shut. She wished people would stop saying that to her. "Goodbye, Paula."

---

When she got back to work, Roger's file was sitting on top of her desk. It "accidentally" made its way to the paper shredder. The rest of the day was a complete blur to Ashley. She had an appraisal with potential clients but she was pretty sure she priced everything wrong.

All she could think about was whether or not she'd stop by the Carlin home. Ashley did miss them but it was just still way too painful. Although, curiosity did get the best of her when Paula mentioned that she had something to give her. She had no idea what it could be.

Eventually, Ashley's subconscious made her decision for her when she found herself parked across the street from the Carlin house. She had every intention of just going home and falling asleep but it was like something pulled her there.

Ashley took a deep breath as she stepped out of her car and approached the front door. She spent more than half her life at this house. It was like her second home.

She rang the doorbell and then had the sudden urge just to leave. But before she could move, the door swung open and the smiling face of Paula Carlin appeared.

"Ashley, I'm so glad you decided to come."

Ashley gave her a weak smile. "Well, like you said, it's been a while."

Paula let her in but before Ashley could even get her bearings, Paula threw her arms around her and gave her a strong embrace. Ashley felt like crying. The hug was warm and comforting. Something she desperately needed.

She quelled her tears when they pulled part and tried to smile again. "How you've been?" she asked.

Paula mirrored the weak smile. "There are bad days and there are days that are not so bad. How about you?"

"About the same."

They proceeded into the kitchen and started to catch up. Ashley fidgeted the entire time. It felt weird being back there without Spencer. It didn't feel like a home.

"So how's Arthur doing?" Ashley asked as she nibbled on a cookie that Paula offered her.

"Very busy with the restaurant. Kyla has been an amazing addition to the staff."

Ashley smiled proudly. "She really loves it there. I'm glad that her time in culinary school isn't going to waste."

Paula smiled and then cleared her throat. "I told you that I had something for you," she began and got up to go to the other room.

Ashley sat up straighter when she came back in the room carrying an ornate looking wooden box. Paula set it down in from of her.

The auctioneer in Ashley told her that it was very old and valuable. It was engraved with the words "Cor Meum" in script on its lid. She traced over the lettering. The designs looked very familiar to her.

"We were cleaning out Spencer's room," Paula said. "We started to pack her things and-"

"Are you giving them away?" Ashley suddenly asked very panicked.

Paula's eyes widened with surprise. "Oh, no. Never," she assured her. "We didn't want to them to just sit there and collect dust so we wanted to put them in boxes."

Ashley breathed a sigh of relief and continued to stare at the box when she noticed a keyhole on it.

"We found this under Spencer's bed," Paula continued. "Her grandma gave that to her on her thirteenth birthday and it looks like Spencer was using it." She lifted the box to give to Ashley and was surprised to find it so heavy. "We don't know what's in it because it's locked and we couldn't find a key."

Ashley held on to it gingerly. Like she was holding a part of Spencer.

"We want you to have it," Paula said.

"Why?" she looked up at Paula. "Don't you want to keep it?"

She shook her head. "I have this feeling that Spencer would want you to have that."

Ashley swallowed and continued to stare at the box. She then realized why the designs looked so familiar.

_Ashley watched as Spencer got ready for bed and smiled. Spencer was standing by their dresser brushing her hair when Ashley came up behind her and slipped her hands under shirt._

Spencer jumped. "Ash, I told you not do that," she chastised and tried to pry Ashley's hands off her waist. Her hands were freezing.

"Oh, come on, you know you love my cold hands," Ashley said smiling and pulled Spencer closer to her. She kissed the side of her neck.

Spencer tried to wriggle free again but eventually just gave in when Ashley's hands started to gain some warmth. "Why don't you have any circulation in your hands?" she asked jokingly and turned her head to kiss her.

"So I can warm them up under your shirt?" She shrugged and put her chin on Spencer's shoulder. She stared at Spencer through the reflection of the mirror. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"I was looking for my lost earring earlier today, when I found this." Ashley reached over and opened the top drawer of the dresser. She took out a small object and showed Spencer. "Okay, I've known you for a really long time and I've seen this but never could figure out what it was for." She handed Spencer an old fashioned small key. It had a very distinct design.

"Oh this?" Spencer took the key. "It's just the key to my heart," she said nonchalantly and put it back in the dresser.

Ashley quirked her eyebrow. "The key to your heart? What does that mean?"

Spencer turned around and wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck. "Exactly what I said." She gave her an enigmatic smile and kissed her.

Ashley rolled her eyes and decided to play along. "And where is exactly is your heart?"

"You know that they say: 'Home is where the heart is.'" She gave her another kiss before making her way to the bed.

Ashley shook her head at Spencer's response. "And here I thought that **I** was the key to your heart." She joined Spencer on the bed and turned off the lamp.

Spencer cuddled into Ashley and wrapped an arm around her, keeping her close. "You are," she whispered in the dark and looked Ashley straight in the eyes. "You are."

---

Ashley put the box on her bed and shut the door to her room. Even though Kyla wasn't going to be home for another three hours, Ashley felt like she had to do this completely alone. She went to the dresser and withdrew the key that she hadn't looked at in so long.

Situating herself on her bed, Ashley inserted the tiny key into the keyhole and turned it. There was soft click and the lid popped open. Taking a deep breath, Ashley opened it and then felt her heart jump to her throat.

Spencer had been using it as a memory box. Every single item in it had to do with her and Ashley. Every note she had written Spencer in high school, two dried corsages from their Junior and Senior proms, ticket stubs, copies of pictures that she also had, and other various items that meant nothing to anyone else but everything to Ashley.

Ashley's tears fell freely as she touched every item. She then reached over to the bedside table and took out a small jewelry box from the drawer. Opening it, she took out a diamond engagement ring and put it in the memory box.

With one final look, Ashley closed the lid and relocked it. Words from the past echoed in her head.

_"And here I thought that I was the key to your heart."_

"You are."

---


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Ashley wished she could sleep. It didn't matter how tired she was or that she worked almost ten hour days. The minute her head hit the pillow, she would wait for sleep to claim her but it never did. It was as if her mind was awake 24/7. Ashley tried to recall when the last time she had a decent night's sleep. Three hours was her best record.

"How long do you plan on staying in bed?"

Ashley smiled but didn't open her eyes. "My alarm didn't go off yet."

"It will in a few minutes. Get up and get to work, lazy ass."

Ashley giggled, eyes still closed. "Nope. Too comfy."

"Come on, how else are you going to make money and buy me pretty things?"

"Oh, so that's the reason you're with me?"

"Well, yeah. I thought I made that clear."

Ashley's alarm went off filling the room with its blaring noise. She reached over and turned it off, finally opening her eyes. The space beside her was empty and cold. She lay there for a few minutes staring at her ceiling. She tried to recall a dream that she thought she had. But Ashley wasn't even sure if it was a dream.

The only thing she remembered was the beach and Spencer. It was like a foggy picture she couldn't quite focus. Every single time she tried to recall it, it slipped further away.

The sun was shining brightly through her closed curtains. Curtains she never opened anymore. She could hear Kyla in the kitchen talking on the phone. Letting out a long sigh, Ashley got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Even her mundane routines seemed like a task. Ashley had no energy. She turned on the hot tap full blast and stepped into the shower. The water scalded her skin but she remained under the stream for about two minutes before turning off the hot water completely and turned on the cold. The water was now frigid feeling like icicles on her hot skin.

The sudden change of temperature was supposed to be good for blood circulation but Ashley only did it so she could feel something.

Kyla was still on the phone when Ashley entered the kitchen all ready to go to work. She could tell that it was a stressful call from the way Kyla had her hand bunched up in her hair and the way she was pacing all over the place.

"Okay, I'll be there." Kyla hung up and let out a long exhale. "Hey," she said only realizing her sister was in the kitchen.

Ashley nodded in acknowledgement and poured coffee in a travel mug.

"So, I'm going to be home really late tonight. Apparently, there's some convention in town and there's like fifty parties of like fifteen or something." Kyla took a deep breath, feeling the anxiety mount up.

"Okay," Ashley said and started packing her bag.

Kyla bit her lip. "Why don't you stop by the restaurant after work?"

"Um," she shouldered her bag. "I don't think I can. I'm probably going to be swamped with work."

"Oh, come on, Ash. When's the last time you were there?"

"Kyla," she warned.

"Okay, sorry. Did you stop by Paula's yesterday?"

Ashley did not feel like answering more questions. "Yes, I did. Can we just leave it as that?"

Kyla just looked on sadly when Ashley's cell phone rang. She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw that it was her work calling. She was nowhere near late.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ashley, it's Monique," her assistant said with a slight panic in her voice.

"Oh, hey, what's going on?"

"Just a heads up, a new shipment just arrived and Roger wants it catalogued right away."

"Of course he does," she said annoyed.

"And he wants you and Clare to do it."

Ashley grumbled. "Of course he does."

"Sorry, Ashley," Monique said apologetically.

"No, it's all right. I'll see you in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay, bye."

Ashley hung up and found Kyla staring at her. "What?"

Kyla shook her head. "Nothing, I have to get going. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later."

---

Ashley hated cataloging and cursed Roger even more when she was in the auction house's basement warehouse. The place where all inventory was kept when they weren't on display. The place completely freaked her out. The lights flickered and there were all these rumors about ghosts haunting specific items. Of course none of them were true, but it still gave the entire area an ominous feeling.

Her and Spencer used to play hide and seek down here when they were younger. It used to be fun until Spencer accidentally locked herself in a antique chest and couldn't get out. Ashley remembered that day clearly.

Spencer was terrified and screamed for Ashley to let her out. Ashley had no idea what to do but she refused to leave Spencer to go get some help. She tried to calm her the best way a nine-year-old knew how. Finally, a guard heard the commotion and called for Raife.

Ashley never had seen her father so mad. He yelled at her for being down there and that both of them could've been seriously hurt. Spencer was traumatized when her parents came and refused to talk to anyone except Ashley.

Ashley was afraid that Paula and Arthur were going to keep Spencer away from her. But instead they thanked her for never leaving Spencer's side.

Now she was down there with the newest employee of the auction house. Clare was straight out of college, bright, bubbly, and a bit too chipper for Ashley's liking. But she tried to be nice to her. After all, she got a job at the auction house right after college as well. Although, Ashley was only supposed to work part time. Raife wanted to make sure she had something to fall back on if her photography career didn't pick up right away. But when Raife died, Ashley took the job full time.

"What's lot 102?" Ashley asked holding a clipboard and checking things off.

"Lot 102?" Clare consulted her own clipboard. "Lamp, estimated value: $25,000." She frowned. "For a lamp?"

Ashley shook her head and checked it off her list.

"I can't believe none of this stuff belong to anyone," Clare commented as she looked around the expansive warehouse.

"Yeah, well, every year, the city auctions off unclaimed probate items, asset seizures for revenue," Ashley explained.

Clare picked up an old fashioned mirror. "What happens to the stuff that doesn't get sold?"

"It gets thrown out. What's lot 103?" She wanted to get this over with. Her head was pounding.

Clare looked over clipboard and found the item on the table. "103, silver chain necklace with blue gemstone pendant. Estimated value: $725. I will take that if no one wants it."

Ashley glanced at the necklace she was referring to and did a double take. It looked painfully familiar as she grabbed it from the table. There was no mistaking it. She had seen this necklace everyday the past six years around the neck of Spencer.

It was the butterfly necklace that she promised she'd get Spencer when they were sixteen. The same necklace she worked for two summers at the local diner to pay for. The same necklace she gave to Spencer on her eighteenth birthday. The same necklace that replaced the cheap plastic one that Spencer wore just because. The same necklace that never came off Spencer's neck the second Ashley put it on her.

"Hey, it kind of looks like yours," Clare said looking at the Ashley's dragonfly necklace and then to the butterfly necklace. She was completely oblivious to Ashley's sudden change in demeanor.

"Where did this come from?" Ashley asked with her voice shaking. She was clutching on the pendant so hard that it was cutting the inside of her hand.

"Um," Clare flipped through her clipboard. "Ownership records are still upstairs, do you want-"

Ashley didn't give her the time to finish as she rushed upstairs and straight to Monique's desk. "I need the ownership records for lot 103 now!"

Monique looked at her with wide eyes. "Ashley, are you okay?"

"Just get the records." Her hand was still clasped around the necklace.

Her assistant typed quickly on her computer. "They're not in the files yet. I think Roger might still have them-" Ashley was off in a flash. "Ashley, he's in a meeting!" Monique called out helplessly.

Ashley didn't give a damn if Roger was in a meeting. She barged into his office, startling everyone in the room. Roger shot daggers at her.

"Ms. Davies, we're in the middle of a meeting," he said sharply and then glanced at the potential clients embarrassed.

"Where are the ownership records for this necklace?" she asked holding it up. She honestly didn't care if she got fired. She just needed to know.

"This isn't really a good time." He tried to warn her with his eyes but Ashley didn't budge. Finally he turned to the clients, apologized and led Ashley outside of the office. "Are you crazy? Do you realize what you have done?"

"I don't give a damn. I need to know where this came from."

Roger looked on confused and then glanced at the piece of jewelry. "I sent the files to your office."

Ashley took off again. A million things were running through her head. How did this necklace get here? The jaws of life couldn't take this necklace off Spencer. That had to mean that someone had to have stolen it from Spencer. And that meant…

She couldn't bring herself to think it but for the first time in a while, Ashley felt something that wasn't emptiness and despair. She felt hope.

---


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

Ashley wasn't surprised that Roger would send all the files to her office. He was the laziest guy she ever had the displeasure of meeting. He probably thought she'd sort and organize all those files herself.

But she didn't care for organization at the very moment as she flipped through the folders and papers, trying to find the necklace's ownership records. Ashley groaned when she realized that none of the files had any semblance of order as she tried in vain to find lot 103.

"205, 97, 65, where the fuck is 103?" Ashley yelled out loud. She swept half the folders to the floor by accident and groaned. When she bent down to pick them up, she exclaimed in triumph when she saw the number 103.

Sitting behind her desk, Ashley skimmed through the file and found a name. The item was given to the auction house by an Alexandra Whitwall. There were a few details about the necklace itself like the type of gemstone and every other technical aspect. What Ashley really wanted to know was where Ms. Whitwall had obtained Spencer's necklace in the first place.

There was a contact number and Ashley reached for the phone. She was half way through dialing when she stopped. She just realized she had no idea what to say to this woman. According the records, there was nothing wrong with the item so there would be no reason to be calling the owner.

"I could lie," Ashley pondered out loud. She needed to know how Spencer's necklace ended up in the auction house. The flittering hope inside Ashley grew as she picked up the phone and dialed.

It rang four times before voicemail picked up. "Damnit," Ashley cursed as she listened to the greeting and then the beep.

"Hello, this Ashley Davies from Atwood Auction House," she said in her most professional voice. She always had the tendency to say the name "Atwood" with disgust. It used to be Davies Auction House before the take over. Atwood was Roger's last name. "I'm calling for Alexandra Whitwall. If you can please return my call at 323-564-7891, it would be appreciated. Our offices hours are from 8:00 to 6:00. Thank you."

Ashley hung up and pinched the bridge of her nose. The need to know was stronger than ever that she had the irrational desire to go the address that was in the file.

"What the hell was that?" Roger barged into her office and slammed the door. "You embarrassed me and this entire business with that little stunt you pulled!"

Ashley just glared at him and started to gather the files on the desk. "Like you give a damn about this business, Roger."

Roger ignored this and continued his little tirade. "For your information, those clients had an original Roman vessel that would've put this auction house on the block for years."

"Shut up, Roger," Ashley snapped which startled him. "You don't even know what the hell you're talking about. All you care about is the money." She grabbed the necklace and started to leave her office.

"And where do you think you're going with that?" he asked trying to regain some composure. "We already have two buyers interested in that necklace."

Ashley spun around fast, eyes widened in disbelief. "We are not selling this necklace," she said with fervor.

Roger smirked and crossed his arms across his chest. "And how exactly are going to stop it from being sold, Ashley? The necklace is part of this auction house. _My_ auction house. So that necklace belongs to me."

Ashley shook with anger. "This necklace belongs to Spencer." She clutched on it tightly feeling it cut her skin again.

"Who?"

"Spencer!" Her voice echoed through her small office making Roger jump. "And I'm going to give it back to her."

Roger looked at her as if she had just lost her mind. "Isn't she dead?" he said callously.

Ashley blinked and opened her mouth but nothing came out. She finally just turned around and left the office, but not before stopping by Monique's desk.

"Forward ALL my calls to my cell phone," she told her evenly.

Monique nodded a little nervously. She had never seen Ashley act like this. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know."

---

Ashley found herself at the Carlins' restaurant, Café Le Blue, ten minutes later. She stood hesitantly at the entrance when the maitre d' smiled at her. "Do you have a reservation?" he asked.

"Um, actually I know the owner, do you mind if I go back to the kitchens?"

He looked hesitant. "Well, that's-"

"Ashley!" Arthur Carlin beamed at her as he enveloped her in a hug. "It's been too long, kid," he said somewhat sadly.

Ashley managed another weak smile. "I know, I'm sorry."

Arthur led her into the restaurant and to an empty table. "Paula told me you stopped by the other day, how are you?" He pulled out a chair for her.

"I'm," she sighed as she looked into his warm blue eyes. "Getting by," she answered.

"Well, why don't you stay for lunch, on the house. Kyla actually made the special today." Arthur was about to flag down one of the waiters when Ashley stopped him.

"Un, actually, I'm not exactly hungry. Can I just go talk to Kyla for a little bit?" Ashley bit her lip. She contemplated on whether or not to tell Arthur what she had discovered today at work but she wanted to be sure first.

"Sure, of course. Go right ahead." He gave her another hug before walking around the restaurant, checking on his customers.

Ashley made her way through the busy lunch hour crowd and pushed the swinging doors to the kitchens open. She nearly collided with a waiter holding a tray of food and dodged a dish washer carrying a stack of newly cleaned plates.

She spotted Kyla, looking very Food Network in her chef's uniform, chopping vegetables and yelling orders to the other staff. Kyla was the executive chef at Café Le Blue and while most people thought she got the job from some kind form of nepotism, Ashley knew that Arthur hired her because she was the best at the job.

"Kyla," she called to her frazzled sister.

Kyla stopped what she was doing and looked at Ashley surprised. "Ashley? What are you doing here?" She wiped her hands on a dish rag and led Ashley over to the back offices. "Paul, take over please," she told her sous-chef.

"What's up?" she asked once they were inside Arthur's messy office.

Ashley looked at the framed Carlin family photo on Arthur's desk, and traced Spencer's smiling face. "I think Spencer is alive." It was the first time she voiced her thoughts since she found the necklace. It felt strange leaving her lips.

"What?" Kyla looked at sister not quite believing what she was saying.

Ashley reached into her purse and pulled out the necklace. "I found this today while I was cataloging items for the next auction."

Kyla eyed the jewelry with confusion. "It's a necklace," she stated obviously.

"It's Spencer's necklace!" Ashley exclaimed. She couldn't understand why her sister was being so blasé about it.

"Are you sure?"

Ashley widened her eyes. "Of course I'm sure, Kyla. I gave this to her and I've seen her wear it everyday since then. There is no mistaking that this is Spencer's necklace."

"Okay, okay," Kyla said holding her hands up in defense. These days, Ashley was completely on edge and she didn't want to do anything to upset her but this notion she had was completely not healthy. "Ash, why do you think that Spencer's alive because you found this?" She tried to be as gentle as possible.

"Someone stole this from Spencer," Ashley stated. "Which means they had to have seen her to do it."

Kyla gulped unsure of how to continue. "Ash, couldn't it have just fallen off during the accident?"

"No!" Ashley screamed which caused Kyla to step back. Her eyes were livid. "The forces of heaven and hell couldn't take this off Spencer. Why don't you believe me, Kyla? Do you want her to be dead?"

"Of course not!" Kyla said completely affronted. "But Ashley, there was no possible way Spencer could've survived that. With the storm and the waters-"

"They never found her!" Ashley yelled over her sister's words and pointed off to the distance. "We buried an empty casket with Spencer's name on a headstone. But she's not there, Kyla." She started to shake and felt tears pool in her eyes. "She's not there."

Kyla approached her sister carefully but Ashley took a step back. "Ashley," she said softly. "You're right, they never found her which means she's gone."

"No," she whispered back, shaking her head causing some tears to fall. "People don't just disappear, Kyla. Everyone just stops looking for them." She swallowed and clasped the Spencer's necklace around her neck. The dragonfly and butterfly pendants resting next to each other. "But I'll find her. Even if I have to do it by myself." With that final declaration, Ashley left the kitchens, ignoring Kyla's pleas.

She was still shaking when she was walking through the parking lot to get to her car. Her ringing cell phone caused her to jump and Ashley dropped her cars keys on the pavement. Looking at the call ID, she realized that it was her work calling her,

"Hello?" she said exasperated. She figured it was Roger but her heart skipped a beat when she heard Monique's voice at the other end.

"Ash, there's an Alexandra Whitwall on the line for you, do you want me to put her through?"

"Yes, please," she said eagerly and held her breath. She heard a click. "Hello?"

"Is this Ashley Davies?" a soft voice asked.

"Yes, Ms. Whitwall? Thank you for calling back," Ashley quickly picked up her keys, opened the door to her car and got in, locking the door.

"No problem, but what is this about?"

Ashley bit her lip. "Um, well, there seems to be a few inquiries about the item that you want to auction," she fibbed.

"You mean the necklace? What kind of inquiries?" She sounded concerned and somewhat annoyed.

"Well, there's a few missing details about the necklace and its origins. Where did you obtain it?"

Alexandra let out a sigh. "Actually, my ex-boyfriend gave it to me."

Ashley furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh, and where did he get it?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. I just wanted to sell it to make some cash. I was told that I would get half of the revenue if the necklace got sold."

Ashley hadn't heard any of this which meant that Roger lied to her. He'd never give half of the revenue to any client. He pocketed everything.

"Do you think we can make an appointment and discuss this at our offices?"

"Is that necessary?" she asked a little impatiently.

Ashley bit her tongue trying not to lose her composure. "Well, there are possibilities that this necklace could've been stolen and since you gave it to the auction house to sell, there might be repercussions-"

"Okay, okay." Another exasperated sigh. "When I can make this appointment?"

"Does tomorrow work for you?"

"No, I'm busy tomorrow."

Ashley gripped the phone. "How about the next day?"

"How about Friday at three?"

"That sounds great, I'll see you then. Thank you for your cooperation, Ms. Whitwall."

"Yeah, whatever." Then she hung up.

Ashley ran a hand through her hair and let out the breath she was holding. She honestly didn't think she could wait until Friday but at least she might get some answers.

"Don't worry, Spencer." She touched the necklace. "I'll find you."

---


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

The beach had always been Ashley's favorite place to be. Ever since her dad took her there one Sunday afternoon when she was four, Ashley had loved it ever since. It was just the two of them. Kyla was sick at home with the sitter.

Even though the beach should've have brought bad memories for Ashley. That day was also the day that Raife told her that him and Christine were getting a divorce. It took a while for Ashley to comprehend what that meant but for some reason, it didn't make her sad. Her mother was never the loving type.

The only thing she really remembered about that day was having the best time with her dad. The beach brought nothing but good feelings to her. That's why she always took Spencer there.

It didn't surprise Ashley when she found herself walking across the sand. The sun had just set and it gave the beach an orange/purple glow. No one was around anymore except for a girl who stood staring out into ocean.

"Spencer?" Ashley called out. The waves almost drowned out her voice.

Spencer turned her head and smiled. "It's about time."

Ashley smiled back and stood next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you." Spencer stood to face her and smiled again.

"Waiting for me?" Ashley said confused.

"To find me."

Ashley furrowed her eyebrows as panic started to fill her. "What do you mean find you? You're right here." She reached out but Spencer took a step back.

"Find me, Ashley," she said and started walking backwards towards the ocean.

"Spencer, stop," Ashley pleaded and tried to move but she was rooted to the spot.

"Find me." Spencer's smile never left her face as the ocean waves consumed her.

"Spencer!"

Ashley woke up clutching her heart. She looked at her clock and realized that it was the longest she had ever slept but it felt like she was only asleep for five minutes. The dream was still flitting through her head as she wiped her hand over her face. She was drenched in sweat.

"Ashley?" Ashley's bedroom door creaked open and Kyla poked her head in. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine," she lied. She was shaking.

"I heard you yelling."

"I'm fine," Ashley said again. She pushed the covers off her and made her way to her bathroom. "I need to get ready for work."

It was Friday. The day Ashley had been waiting since her phone call with Alexandra Whitwall. She was going to get some answers and get some clues on where Spencer might be.

Kyla didn't mention anything about their conversation in the restaurant. Ashley figured Kyla thought she was crazy. Spencer was alive. She knew it in her heart.

Ashley heard voices coming from the kitchen when she finished getting ready. She stopped by the doorway when she realized that Glen was in her apartment having a very quiet yet very intense conversation with Kyla.

"I worried about her Glen. She thinks Spencer's still alive."

"Kyla, she's grieving. Maybe this is her way of dealing with it," Glen said unconvincingly.

"This isn't a healthy way of dealing. I hear her sometimes, talking to herself."

"Talking to herself?"

"Like if Spencer was in the room."

Ashley clenched her jaw as she listened to the two talk about her as if she was losing her mind.

"Have you talked to her?"

"I've tried, Glen. But she either snaps at me or shuts me out completely," Kyla said defeated.

Glen sighed. "Maybe she needs to see someone."

Ashley couldn't stand to hear more. She made a loud noise and then entered the kitchen. Glen and Kyla looked up abruptly, guilty expressions all over their faces.

"Hey, Glen," Ashley said casually. "What are you doing here?"

"Kyla needed a ride to the restaurant," he answered and tried to smile. "How are you?"

"Good," she said shortly. "But I'm late for work." She retrieved her bag and started to leave.

"You want to stop by the restaurant later," Kyla threw after her. "Glen's coming by as well."

"Can't, too busy." She didn't bother to look back as she shut the door behind her. She couldn't believe that Glen and Kyla wanted her to get some help. As if she were some crazy person who didn't know the difference between fantasy and reality. Spencer was alive. That was reality.

---

Ashley could barely concentrate on anything she was working on. She kept on glancing at the clock to see if it was three o'clock every five minutes. Her nerves were getting the best of her. What if Alexandra had no useful information? What if she took the necklace back?

Ashley was close to ripping her hair out when someone knocked on her office door. "Come in," she said irritably. It was probably Roger.

"Hey, Ashley." Clare's timid face poked through.

"Oh, hey, Clare, what's up?" She really couldn't deal with her at the moment.

"Um, I was sent up here to take back that necklace we were cataloging a few days ago," she said nervously. "The auction is today and Roger was looking for it."

Ashley gritted her teeth and unconsciously touched her neck. She was still wearing the necklace. "Well, you can tell Roger that it's no longer on the auction block."

Clare swallowed. "But Roger said that-"

"Clare," Ashley started trying to stay calm. "Tell Roger that there was something wrong with the records and the necklace was in fact stolen. So unless he wants a reputation for selling stolen items, I suggest he back off, okay?"

Clare just nodded mutely. "Sure, thing, Ashley." She quickly left the room.

Ashley put her head in her hands and let out a long breath. She could feel her head pounding when her phone line beeped.

"Ash?" Monique's voice came through the speaker.

"Yeah?"

"Your three o'clock is here, should I send her in?"

Ashley looked up at the clock and realized it was only 2:45. She didn't care. "Yes, send her in please." She quickly got up and straightened out her clothes and quickly took off the necklace just as a petite brunette walked through her door looking very irritated.

"You must be Ms. Whitwall," Ashley said extending her hand. "Thanks for coming."

Alexandra gave her a tight smile and shook her hand briefly. "Is this going to take long, because I have other engagements?"

Ashley faked a smile and offered the seat in front of her desk. "We'll try to make it as quick as possible." She fretted over some papers that looked like official documents. They were in fact just random files. None of what she had to ask were related to the actual ownership records.

"So, you said that your boyfriend gave you this necklace?" Ashley began and indicated the jewelry that was laying in front of Alexandra.

"Yes."

Ashley pretended to take some notes. "And how long ago was that?"

Alexandra looked up in thought as she tried to recall the information. "Three, four weeks ago?"

Ashley's heart skipped a beat. The timeline fit. "Do you know where he bought it?"

"No clue. Somewhere in San Francisco, I guess. He was there for a football or baseball game." She glanced at her watch impatiently.

"San Francisco?" Ashley's voice almost cracked. "Do you know exactly where?"

She rolled her eyes. "I have no idea. Some place cheap? He wasn't exactly boyfriend of the year. I mean, I didn't even like the damn thing. A butterfly? Really?"

Ashley gripped the pen in her hand feeling her blood boil. "Cheap?" she repeated trying to keep her voice calm. "You do know that this is real silver and that this is real sapphire."

Alexandra shrugged. "Well, he probably got it a pawn shop then. What a guy," she said sarcastically.

Ashley cracked her knuckles. This was getting nowhere. "Do you think you can give me your boyfriend's-"

"Ex-boyfriend," she emphasized.

"Right, do you think you can give me his number so I can ask him?"

"Is that necessary? Can I just sell it somewhere else?" She reached for the necklace but Ashley quickly took it out of her grasp.

"No," she said suddenly which startled Alexandra. "I mean, you gave this to us to sell so it's now a property of Atwood Auctions." It was a complete lie but there was no chance in hell was she ever going to part with this necklace.

"Whatever." She reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper. Jotting something down very quickly, she handed it over to Ashley. "It was nice to doing business with you," she said in the most sarcastic voice. Not even giving Ashley a chance to say anything, Alexandra Whitwall left the office without one more thought of the necklace.

Ashley read the paper and her heart fluttered. It was the name and number of the ex-boyfriend.

"Wait for me. I'm getting closer, Spencer."

---


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

Ashley really wanted to take the marble statue that was currently being auctioned off and hit Roger over the head with it. The second she picked up her phone to call Alexandra's ex, Roger had burst in her office, panicking about the necklace. He wanted her to take care of the situation and inform the buyers that the necklace was no longer for sale.

So, Ashley begrudgingly made the announcement before the auction started and was ready to return to her office when Roger told her that she _had_ to stay for the entire thing incase something went wrong. Never in her life did she wish to inflict so much pain on a single individual.

The auction seemed to go on forever and Ashley was getting restless with the waiting. She nearly had an aneurysm when two bidders went out an all out war for an old cracked mirror. She was ready to break it and give each half.

The final item finally got sold and Ashley raced out of there and was almost to her door when Monique called her back.

"Yes?" she said impatiently. Her head was starting to ache. She wished the day would end already.

"You sister called while you were at the auction. She wants you to call her back."

Ashley just gritted her teeth. "Thanks." The last thing she wanted was to call Kyla back. There were other important things than listening to her sister tell her that she's completely lost it.

She picked up her phone and the piece of paper with the number and finally dialed. It rang only twice before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Ashley Davies with Atwood Auction House, may I speak to Mason Jarvis?"

"Um, this is him," the voice said confused.

Ashley breathed a sigh of relief. "Mr. Jarvis, we came across an item and it says in our records that you were one of the previous owners."

"Really? At an auction house? What was it?"

"A silver necklace with a butterfly pendant."

"Oh," Mason said sadly. "Um, but why are you calling me? Wouldn't it make more sense to call Alex?" he said a little bitterly.

"We already did actually and she informed us that you were the one who originally purchased it."

Ashley heard him sigh and she bit her lip nervously. "So, um, what can I do for you?"

"We just have a few questions about where you got it," she began. "The auction house is very thorough on our items' backgrounds."

"Um, I got it at a pawn shop."

Ashley sat down at her desk and opened her laptop screen ready to type. "What pawn shop exactly?"

She heard someone impatiently call Mason's name in the background. "I can't remember at the moment," he said distractedly. "I actually have to go, can we can continue this another time?"

Ashley let out a disappointed sigh. "Sure, do you think you can make an appointment with us?"

"Sure, I'll call to schedule."

Before Ashley could say anymore, the line went dead. She slammed the phone down hard on the base and let out a little groan. She put her head in her hands.

"Whoa, there. If you break that, they'll take it out of your paycheck."

Ashley took a deep breath and felt hot tears form in her eyes. "You're not here," she said shakily without looking up.

"Of course I am. I'm always here, Ashley."

"But you're not!" she screamed and looked up. Her office was empty.

---

The rest of Ashley's day passed by very slowly. Of course Roger had given her the auction ledger and she had to record how much money each item sold for during the auction. Her eyes were going cross when her phone line beeped.

"Ash?" Monique's voice came through.

Ashley looked up at her clock. It was almost after hours. Monique should've gone home by now.

"Yeah?"

"There's a Mason Jarvis here. I told him it was after hours but-"

Ashley almost tripped as she picked up her phone. "Send him in, please."

She only had to way a few seconds when Mason walked in with a shy smile. Even though Ashley barely knew him, he did not seem the type to date Alexandra Whitwall. His appearance was very laid back. Casual clothes, hair a little longer than most guys, and stubble that gave him a sort of rugged charm.

"Ashley Davies I presume," he said and extended his hand. "I'm sorry just to drop by without calling."

Ashley smiled and shook his hand. "No, it's not a problem at all. Please, sit down." She offered him the same chair that his ex-girlfriend occupied previously hours ago.

"I know I should've made an appointment, but I was already in the area and thought I'd give it a shot," he said apologetically.

"I don't mind at all," Ashley reassured him, her heart beating faster.

"I actually found the name of the pawn shop." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a business card and handed it to Ashley.

Ashley's throat suddenly became very dry and she stared at the card. _Gibb's Pawn Shop: You Sell It To Us. We Sell It To Them._ It had an address on it.

"Thank you." She didn't even realize her voice cracked. She was one step closer to finding Spencer.

Mason looked at her curiously as she stared at the card. "You're welcome." When Ashley didn't respond, he put his hand on her arm. "Are you okay, Ms. Davies?"

Ashley snapped out her reverie and smiled. "I'm fine, um, thank you so much for this. It really helps me out. And um, this auction house."

"No problem," he said smiling. He stood up and extended his hand again. "It was nice meeting you."

"Same here," she said taking his hand.

Mason was about to leave when his eyes fell onto the desk where the necklace lay. "I thought she'd like it," he said sadly.

Ashley offered him a weak smile. "Any girl would."

With one last look, Mason left the office. Ashley let out another breath and reread the card again. "I'm coming, Spencer."

---

The minute Ashley arrived home, she went straight to her closet and started packing. Her ticket plane was already booked and the next flight to San Francisco left in about an hour. That just gave enough time to do a little more research and inform people of where she'd be.

"Are you going somewhere?"

Ashley jumped causing her to drop her bag. "Kyla, fuck, don't do that," she said irritably and shoved the clothes that fell out back in the bag.

"You didn't answer my question," Kyla said and looked on nervously. "Are you going somewhere?"

Ashley zipped up the bag forcefully. "Yes, I'm going to San Francisco."

"Ash-"

"Don't start, Kyla. Spencer's there and I know it." She left her room and started checking on other things she might need. She was mostly trying to avoid her sister.

"Ashley, listen to yourself," Kyla pleaded and followed a very frantic Ashley. "If Spencer were alive, don't you think someone would've called us?"

Ashley considered the possibility but something could've gone wrong. "Maybe they didn't know who to call," she said unconvincingly.

"Ashley, the accident was all over the local news, if someone that fit Spencer's description ended up in the hospital, the police would've been notified," Kyla said desperately trying to get through to her sister.

But Ashley wasn't listening as she doubled checked her computer to see if her flight arrangements were correct. "I'll be back in a week."

"A week?"

"Yes, Kyla." She got up and started going through some papers on the kitchen. "I haven't paid any of the bills that are due this week so you're going to have to do that for me." She took out her check book and wrote Kyla a blank check. "Here, write how much you need for everything and cash it and use money orders to pay for the utilities."

"Ash," Kyla tried again staring at the check. "Are you seriously going to San Francisco?"

"Yes, Kyla," she said evenly. "I am." Ashley stared her sister in the eyes. "I know she's alive. I can feel it." She clutched her heart. "You don't understand. Spencer is everything to me and without her, I can't move on. I have to find her."

Kyla looked at her sadly. "Ashley, she's not there. I don't want you to have this notion in your head that she's alive. It'll be like losing her all over again when you don't find her."

Ashley bit her lip and looked down. "Do you know how hard it's been for me this past month?"

"Of course I have, I've been there the entire time."

"No, you don't." She looked up and smiled sadly. "Half the time I want to cry and other half, I want to go to sleep and never wake up."

"Ash-" Kyla said sadly and nervously at her sister's confession.

But Ashley cut her off. "I feel her all the time. Like she's here with me, in the room just talking to me. But she's not here. She's out there and I need find her. She's waiting for me, Kyla. I can't let her down."

Kyla couldn't stand to hear anymore of Ashley's delusions. She was scared for her. "Ashley, you have to stop this. She's not alive. She's gone."

But Ashley shook her head and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you later."

"Ashley," Kyla called but she was already closing the door.

Ashley ran right into Glen when she opened the door to the apartment building. "Whoa, there, Ash," he said steadying her.

"Sorry, Glen." She clutched her bag. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you and Kyla wanted to grab a bite to eat." He looked at her bag. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Um," she scuffed her shoe on the pavement. She definitely didn't need another Kyla lecture. "Yeah, I'm going out of town for a bit. Business, you know."

Glen eyed her suspiciously. "You're going to look for Spencer, aren't you?"

Ashley sighed. "Glen, please don't start. I have to go." She tried to push past him but he grabbed her preventing further movement. "Glen, let go."

But he just looked at her sadly. "Do you really think she's alive?" There was a certain hope in his voice that made Ashley feel like she wasn't alone for once.

"Yes."

Glen nodded. "Where are you going?"

"San Francisco. I found the pawn shop where Spencer's necklace was sold. I figured it I can find out who sold it in the first place, I can find Spencer," she explained briefly. She didn't want to think about all the other road blocks that would probably get in the way.

"What time does your plane leave?"

Ashley glanced at her watch. "Forty-five minutes."

"I'm going with you."

"What?" Ashley's eyes went wide as Glen pulled out his cell phone.

"I'm going with you," he repeated and started typing on the web browser on his phone.

"Glen-"

"Ash, San Francisco is a huge city, you're going to need someone to help you. Plus, I don't want you to go by yourself. Now, tell me what airline you used so we can get on the same flight."

Ashley told him and as he ordered his ticket, she stared at him still not quite believing what he was doing. "What?" he said once he had everything in order.

"You think she's alive?"

He smiled at her. "Ashley, if you believe it, then I believe it." Glen walked her to his car and opened the passenger door. "Now let's go bring my baby sister home."

Ashley smiled as she got into his car. A feeling grew inside of her as Glen started the engine. They were going to find Spencer. They were going to bring her home.

---


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

Everything was pitch dark. Ashley couldn't see two inches in front of but she could _feel_ someone with her in the darkness. She took a step forward and tentatively lifted her hand to see if anything was in front. Nothing.

Something whipped pass her ear and Ashley quickly turned around to see what it was but all she could see what black.

"Spencer?" she called out. Her voice didn't echo. The darkness consumed it. She started to shiver. "Spencer?" she called out again.

"Ashley." The voice felt like it was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"Spencer, where are you?" Ashley started to run towards the voice even though she had no idea where it was coming from. She looked to her left and right hoping to see something. Anything.

"Ashley," Spencer called out but she was fading. "Find me."

"Tell me where you are," Ashley pleaded, desperately trying to find Spencer. "Tell me where you are!"

"Ashley."

Someone was shaking her and she opened her eyes. Glen's eyes were filled with worry as he handed her a bottle of water.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked confused and sat up. Then she remembered where she was. On an airplane, heading to San Francisco.

"You were having a nightmare," Glen told her. "You were mumbling in your sleep."

Ashley unscrewed the cap off the bottle and took a huge gulp. "I was?" Her heart was still beating fast.

"Ash," Glen placed his hand over hers on the armrest. "We'll find her."

Ashley looked into his eyes and knew that he believed that as much as she did. It was exactly what she needed. "Are we almost there?"

"Landing in about ten minutes," he said. "You were only asleep for about twenty. When's the last time you got a good night's sleep?"

She took another sip of her water. "I have no idea."

When the plane landed, Ashley couldn't wait to go straight to the address that Mason provided.

"Ash, wait," Glen said as he grabbed his carry on that he barely had time to pack in the first place. "Do you even know how to get there?"

"I rented a car," she said as she was heading towards the exit.

"Okay," he said as he jogged after her. "What about a place to stay?"

Ashley stopped. "I haven't quite figured that part out yet." It completely slipped her mind with everything else going on.

"Don't worry about it," Glen said and took out his cell phone. "I got it covered."

Once Glen booked a cheap hotel for the both of them, they were off in the rented car and headed to Gibb's Pawn Shop. Ashley glanced at the directions every two minutes. When the neighborhoods started to get a little more urban, concern filled her.

"The shop is located in the Haight," Ashley said, looking at the directions again.

Glen looked out the window at the passing buildings. "Lower or Upper?"

"Lower." Ashley drove slowly as she looked for the shop. "There it is!" she exclaimed and nearly slammed the brake. She quickly found a place to park and got out the car.

"Ashley, wait." Glen exited the car as well and chased after Ashley. The area didn't look the safest of places and he didn't want her to be walking around alone. "Ash, slow down."

But Ashley wasn't listening as she looked up at the decrepit building. The sign that read "Gibb's Pawn Shop" was fading and the glass doors and windows were grimy. She pulled the door open and heard a little door chime.

The place was stuffy and smelled of stale air. Various objects were place haphazardly anywhere there was space. From old guitars to old typewriters to old dressers. It could've easily been the basement of the auction house if it had more organization. Ashley looked around and found that the shop was pretty much empty.

"Do you think they're closed?" Glen asked also looking around. He ran his hand over a dusty shelf.

"The sign said it was open." Ashley went to the front counter and looked through the back. "Hello?" she called and then rang the bell that was provided.

A burly man came out through the door and raised his eyebrow at the sight of Ashley. "And what can I do for you, sweetheart?" He eyed her up and down and grinned. Glen immediately stood beside Ashley.

Ashley was hardly even fazed by it. "Are you the owner?"

"Yeah, I am." He smiled at her with yellowing teeth. "What's a pretty young thing like you doing on this side of town?"

"We actually need some information," Glen said evenly, not liking the man's tone. "We'd really appreciate it if you can help us."

Gibb smiled tightly. "I'm not 411, boy. If you're not buying or selling, then you should get the hell out."

"Wait, please," Ashley eyed Glen and then took out a piece of paper from her purse. It was photocopy of the necklace. She didn't feel comfortable showing Gibb the real thing which was around her neck under shirt. "Do you remember selling this necklace?"

Gibb took the paper and squinted. "Look, I sell a lot of jewelry, and they all look the same after a while."

Ashley bit her lip and urged him. "You sold it to a guy with long dirty blonde hair. About a month ago?"

"Take a closer look," Glen added.

Gibb rolled his eyes and stared at the paper again. "Yeah, I sold it to him. Lovesick idiot who wanted to get his lady something. What about it?" He eyed both Ashley and Glen suspiciously. It was a known fact that his shop sold a lot of stolen items but why would these two be so interested in it? They didn't look like cops.

"Do you remember who sold it to you in the first place?" Ashley's voice was filled with so much hope that she didn't think she could stand it if Gibb couldn't remember.

"Crazy Carly," he said immediately that both Ashley and Glen stood up straighter in surprise.

"Who?"

"Crazy Carly," he repeated. "A homeless junkie who hangs out at the tracks. She came in and wanted to get some quick cash. I bought it from her for 80 dollars. It's clearly worth more than that but what the hell does a junkie like her know?"

Ashley looked at Glen and smiled. "Where exactly does this Carly hang out?"

Gibb looked at them suspiciously again. "Why do you want to know?"

"We're looking for someone and I think that this girl can help us," Ashley told him truthfully. "So, will you please tell us?"

They were so close that Ashley could practically feel Spencer back in her arms. She looked at Gibb pleadingly when he finally relented. He told them where to find her, what she looked like, and bade them a warning.

"Carly's not exactly the easiest person to talk to. I'd be surprise if you can get anything out of her."

At the moment, Ashley didn't care if Carly couldn't speak English. She'd find a translator if she had to. She was out the shop and back in the car, quickly typing in directions on her phone.

"Ashley, wait a minute," Glen said once he got in the car.

"Wait? Glen, I'm not waiting. This Carly person can tell us where Spencer is and I'm not going to waste another second." Once she got the general gist of where she had to go, she started driving.

"Don't you want to rest for a minute or something?" Glen asked worriedly. "You're tired and you haven't eaten anything since lunch. Why don't we check into the hotel and get ourselves together before we go looking for this girl."

Ashley shook her head and turned left. "No, I can't. I have to find her and I have to find her now." The rest of Glen's pleas fell deaf to her ears.

Once they got to their destination, Ashley hesitated before stepping out the car. The area was definitely dangerous. Random homeless people were slumped over on the sidewalks and a few others were either doing or dealing drugs. A group of prostitutes worked a corner, calling out to any car that would pass by.

Glen looked around and gave Ashley a look. "Are you sure you want to do this now? Why don't we come back tomorrow when it's not so late?"

"No, we're doing this now," she said with conviction and stepped out of the car. The air smelled like rotting garbage. Glen was beside her in a flash as they walked the sidewalks, looking for Carly. The description that Gibb gave them would've made it easy to find her. She apparently had a scar that cut across her mouth. She wasn't hard to distinguish.

Ashley felt completely uncomfortable as she looked at the unconscious bodies that littered the streets.

"What if she isn't here?" Ashley asked panicking. After the fifteenth person turned up not be Carly, the hope she had earlier was quickly dissipating.

"She's here," Glen assured her even though he didn't sound too sure himself. He took a hold of her hand and squeezed, offering little comfort.

They approached an alley where someone was passed out near a dumpster. Upon approaching the body, Ashley immediately saw an angry scar across the girl's mouth.

"I think this is her." Ashley quickly dropped Glen's hand and knelt down. She shook the girl vigorously. "Hey, wake up."

The girl opened her eyes and it took a few seconds for her to focus. "What the hell?" she slurred and tried to go back to sleep but Ashley shook her again.

"Are you Carly?"

"Who the hell are you?" She tried to shake Ashley's grasp.

"Are you Carly?" Ashley repeated a little more demanding. She could feel Glen hovering behind her.

"Yeah, and who the fuck are you?" She sat up and searched under the dumpster to pull out what looked like wrapped up rags. She unraveled it and took out her stash.

Ashley quickly took it from her and threw it across the alley.

"What the hell, bitch?" She went to retrieve it but Ashley grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. "What the fuck? Get off me!"

"Not until you tell me what I need to know."

"Ash, calm down," Glen said as he looked around. No one seemed to notice what was transpiring.

"You sold a necklace to Gibb's, where did you get it?" Ashley demanded, not letting go of Carly's shoulders.

Carly tried to push Ashley off her but she was far too weak in her condition. "What necklace?"

Ashley reached into her shirt and pulled out the butterfly pendant and showed it to her. "This necklace. Now where the hell did you get it?"

Bloodshot eyes stared at the piece of jewelry. "It's so pretty," she said and reached for it. Ashley shook her again.

"Tell me where you got it!" she screamed.

"Ashley, let her go," Glen said afraid that Ashley was actually going to hurt her if she didn't stop throttling.

"Not until she tells me. Carly, where did you get this?"

Carly closed her eyes as she tried to remember. "That pretty blonde girl," she said hazily.

Ashley's heart stopped. "What?"

"The girl Lenny and I found on the shores. She was wearing it," she said smiling dumbly. "Lenny liked her."

Ashley looked up at Glen.

"Where is she now?" This time it was Glen who asked the question.

"Lenny had her."

Worried looks crossed both their faces. "What do you mean 'had' her?"

Carly started to giggle uncontrollably. "He kept her in here," she said through giggles and slapped her hand against the dumpster. The sound echoed through the dark alley.

Ashley's eyes flared. "He kept her in there?"

"Until they came a week ago."

"Until who came?" Ashley grabbed her by the shoulders again. "Until who came?!"

Carly was slipping back into unconsciousness. "The red and blue lights."

"Cops," Glen said and helped Ashley off the dirty ground. "The cops came."

"Why hasn't anyone called us?" Ashley asked desperately. "And where is she now?"

Glen grabbed her shoulders just as Ashley did Carly, but his was a comforting hold. "Listen, Ashley, we'll find her."

Ashley could only nod.

"Ashley?" Carly said sitting back up. "She said that for days."

Tears filled Ashley's eyes.

"'Ashley, come find me.' That's all she said."

---


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

Ashley ran back to the car as fast as she could while hearing Glen call her name repeatedly.

"Ashley!" Glen finally caught with her and spun her around to face him.

"Let me go, Glen," she said trying to shake his grasp.

"Will you please-"

"Glen, I swear to God, if you tell me to slow down or rest or wait until tomorrow, I'm going to punch you." Her threat was serious that Glen let her go.

"I wasn't going to say that. I just think that maybe I should drive to the police station."

Ashley shook her head and dug through her front jean pocket to fish out the car keys. "No, I'll get us there faster."

Glen took the keys from her. "Or get us killed in the process. Look, Ash, you're on edge. You haven't slept or eaten. You're tired and in no state to drive."

Ashley lunged for the keys but a wave of dizziness hit her. Glen caught her and held her up right. Ashley didn't even realize her labored breathing or shaking body.

"He kept her in there," she said as she stared back at the alley.

Glen's jaw tightened. "I know."

"She's scared of the dark, Glen and she's claustrophobic," Ashley said panicking. "Ever since that day at the auction house. Who knows how long she was in there? And I wasn't there this time around."

She was beginning to get hysterical. It felt like something was squeezing her heart. The thought of Spencer being alone in that dumpster, scared out of her mind, made her way want to vomit.

"I know," Glen said again. "We'll find her, Ashley." He's been saying it so many times that it was becoming his mantra.

Ashley ran her fingers through her hair trying to gain some composure. "How long does it take to get to the station?"

"About an hour from here," Glen answered.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?"

---

Ashley tried to catch a few winks of sleep during the ride, but every time she would close her eyes, all she could hear were Spencer's screams of help. She finally gave up and just started blankly out her window. The city passed by in a blur.

"You okay?" Glen asked after twenty minutes of silence.

"No," she answered truthfully.

Glen sighed and reached over to hold her hand. "I know the feeling."

A few more minutes passed between them. "So what exactly do we say when we get to the station?" Ashley asked.

"Well, I was thinking of talking to the lead detective that was on Spencer's search. Maybe she could help."

"But why hasn't she called us? Carly said that the cops came about a week ago. If Spencer was admitted to a hospital, wouldn't someone had contacted us?"

Glen swallowed. The same thought had crossed his mind. Why hasn't anyone called them? "Maybe they couldn't get proper identification?"

Ashley wasn't convinced. Something bad must have happened. Then a horrible feeling grew in the pit of her stomach. "You don't think that Lenny-"

"Ashley, don't go there," Glen said tightly. "She's fine. She was probably just too weak to tell the authorities."

Ashley could tell that Glen was trying very hard to believe his own words. The thought of some homeless junkie touching Spencer in any way filled Ashley with so much rage she internally felt pain. They didn't speak for the rest of the journey while Glen's foot stepped on the accelerator harder.

---

The police station was pretty quiet when they arrived. There were a few people sitting along a bench handcuffed, awaiting their fate by the penal system. Ashley and Glen made their way to the front desk.

"May I help you?" the office in blue uniform asked.

"Yes, we would like to see Detective Margo Hughes, please," Glen said.

Ashley looked around the station in a complete daze. Glen was right. She did need some rest.

"I'm sorry, but Detective Hughes' shift ended a while ago."

Ashley immediately stepped in front of Glen. "Call her back. It's an emergency." She placed her hands on the desk trying to steady herself.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, she's not on call tonight. You should come back tomorrow."

Ashley gritted her teeth in frustration. Her blood was boiling, her temper was rising. She needed to find Spencer. "We need to talk to her now," she said with an edge in her voice.

The officer looked at her sternly, "And as I told you, she's not in right now."

Completely fed up, Ashley slammed her hands down on the desk, startling everyone in vicinity. The officer stood up and reached for his holster.

"Ma'am, you're going to have to calm down."

Glen put his hand on her shoulder. "Ash?"

Ashley took a deep breath and turned away from the officer. "We need to find her."

"I know, but right now, we can't do anything."

She wanted to cry. "But she's out there. Alone. She needs me."

Glen pulled her away and started to exit the building. "Ash, we'll come back first thing tomorrow. In the meantime, let's get you something to eat and then let you get some sleep."

Sleep was the furthest thing from her mind but she let Glen steer her. He ordered them sandwiches from a 24 hour diner and then drove them to the hotel. Ashley immediately went to one of the two twin beds and sat down while Glen carried in their things and set them aside. He then handed Ashley her sandwich.

"I'm not hungry," she said and placed the plastic container beside her on the bed.

"Ashley," he pleaded. "You have to eat something."

Too tired to argue, Ashley opened her container and took a small bite out of the sandwich. A familiar taste filled her mouth and she looked up at Glen and smiled.

"What?" he said with his mouth full with his sandwich. It was already half gone.

"You got me a Reuben. How did you know that was my favorite?"

Glen smiled and wiped his mouth on a napkin. "When dad was making the new lunch menus at the restaurant, he asked what sandwiches he should include. Spencer told him Reubens because they were your favorite."

Ashley looked down and let the tear escape from her eye. "We had the best weekend," she said with her eyes still staring at the floor.

"What?"

"The weekend Spencer and I were here. We had the time of our lives." Ashley smiled sadly as she picked at her sandwich.

Glen stared at her intently. "What happened?"

She sighed and bit her lip. "We've been fighting a lot," Ashley began. "About everything. My hours at the auction house, my so called photography careers, her writing opportunities, and her refusal to move in with me."

Glen fidgeted, getting a little uncomfortable. "Ashley, it's not like she didn't want to live with you. She wanted to stand on her own two feet first."

"I know," Ashley said waving him down. "I knew her reasons for not wanting to move in. I knew she didn't like still living at home but she wanted to get a steady job before she moved out." Ashley sighed and took another bite of food.

"I mean, she was at my apartment almost every single night anyways, so why not just make it permanent?"

Glen nodded.

"But that always led to another argument," she continued. "She said she wanted a steady job but she wouldn't submit any of her writing to any publisher. I figured that the sooner she'd get a job, the sooner she'd move in."

She let out another sigh and felt the familiar guilt seeping through. "I kept pressuring her to submit _something_. How can she ever get published if she's too scared to send any of work in to a publisher? I mean, did she want to be a waitress at your dad's restaurant for the rest of her life?"

Ashley started to get frustrated as memories of her and Spencer's fights came back to her.

"But then she'll throw my photography back in face. Like why I haven't called back any of the magazines that contacted me." She stood up and began to pace the small room. "She called me hypocritical so I told her that I at least have a decent paying job and lived in my own apartment."

Glen flinched. He knew that probably hurt Spencer.

Ashley flopped back down on the bed. "Our relationship was getting so strained. I mean we've been together for so long but I knew I had to do something. I couldn't lose her." She touched the butterfly pendant hanging from her neck. "When Roger told me there were potential clients in San Francisco, he wanted me to go and meet them. I asked Spencer to come along and make it a road trip. I thought it'd be good for us. Just me, her, and San Francisco." She bit her lip and turned to face Glen. His eyes were sympathetic.

"We had the best three days. It was like were kids again." She smiled as memories ran through her head. "I was," she swallowed. "I was going to propose to her."

"You were?" Glen's voice cracked.

"I was going to do it by the Golden Gate Bridge. I've had the ring for months and I was waiting for the right moment. And that weekend was perfect." Ashley stared ahead as she pictured the ring she put in Spencer's memory box.

Glen regarded her carefully. "Why didn't you?"

Ashley gave him a tearful smile. "Because it wasn't the right moment. We've been fighting for months and just because we spent three perfect days together didn't mean that we were a hundred percent okay. I wanted us to be at the same place. I knew in my heart we'd get there again so I waited." She swallowed and looked down. "Hopefully I didn't wait too long."

She rubbed her eyes. She was sick of crying and feeling sorry for herself.

"You should get some sleep," Glen said and started clean up the food containers.

Ashley grabbed her bag and made her way to the bathroom. She didn't even recognize the person staring back at her in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles under them. Her skin was pale and her hair was a mess. It looked like she hadn't slept in days which was true.

She quickly got dressed for bed and checked her phone. She had about twenty messages from Kyla and all of them were filled with concern.

_I'm fine. I'm with Glen._ She texted her sister back and then turned off her phone. When she exited the bathroom, Glen was talking on his.

"Yeah, just keep me posted on the progress. I want at least four different proposals when I get back. Okay, bye." He hung up and smiled Ashley. "Connor," he said waving his cell phone.

Ashley felt guilty. "Glen, I didn't mean for you to miss work and come with me. I know you're in the middle of a huge deal."

"Ash, don't worry about it. They can handle a few days without me. Besides, I left Connor in charge."

She nodded and got under the covers of her bed. Her body screamed for sleep but she knew her mind wouldn't let her. Glen turned off the lights and got into bed himself. It took only about ten minutes for Glen's breathing to even out and fall fast asleep.

Ashley just laid there and stared at the ceiling. She could hear the cars drive by on the highway and television in the room next door. She touched the necklace one more time before drifting off to sleep.

---

_"Let's play hide and go seek, Ashley!"_

_Ashley bit her lip as she followed Spencer down to the basement warehouse of the auction house. Her daddy told her just yesterday that her and Spencer weren't allowed to play there anymore. But she was bored and Raife couldn't take them home until later. She was kind of glad that her nanny canceled and couldn't pick them up from school. Ashley loved spending time at the auction house and even more so with Spencer._

_"Okay," Ashley agreed. "I count, you hide."_

_Spencer gave her a big smile before running off to go hide somewhere. Ashley went to go face a wall and started to count._

_"…18, 19, 20! Ready or not, here I come!" Ashley tried to be quiet as possible as she walked around the area. She was careful not to touch anything even though a lot of the things in there struck her curiosity. She was staring at a suit of armor in awe when she heard a noise coming from the corner._

_Ashley grinned when she saw a closed chest that was usually always open. She quietly walked over to it and tapped the lid._

_"I found you!"_

_"Aw, man," came Spencer's voice._

_"Okay, my turn to hide. Get out already."_

_"Okay, okay."_

_Ashley heard a little thud from inside but the lid didn't open._

_"Ash, stop holding the lid," Spencer said._

_Ashley furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm not."_

_Spencer banged against the lid again. "It won't open!" she screamed._

_"What?!" Ashley grasped the lid and pulled. It didn't budge. "Spencer!"_

_"Ashley, help me!" Spencer started to panic and pounded relentlessly._

_Ashley looked around to find something that could help. She took a golden rod from a nearby display and tried to pry the chest open. After a few tries, she realized that she wasn't strong enough._

_"Ashley, Ashley, help me!" Spencer sobbed._

_"I'm trying," she choked out through her own tears. "Help!" she yelled. "Help! Anyone! Help!"_

_"Ashley, don't leave me," Spencer cried and pounded harder._

_"I'm not," she assured her as she tried to open the chest again. "I'm right here, Spencer. I'll never leave you."_

---

"Ashley, Ashley."

Ashley opened her eyes to find Glen hovering over her. "Was I dreaming again?"

He nodded. "You were screaming Spencer's name."

She sat up and wiped her face. "I was dreaming about that day at the auction house."

"That was a tough day," Glen said. He remembered his parents coming home with a very traumatized Spencer clinging to an equally traumatized Ashley.

Ashley looked around for a clock. "What time is it?"

"7:00. I figured I couldn't actually get you to eat breakfast so I got these from the vending machines outside." He tossed her a bag of mini muffins and few granola bars.

"Thanks." She tore open a granola bar and ate half of it and then got dressed.

She was thankful that the ride to the station didn't take as long. The same officer was at the desk and he just pointed them in the right direction. Glen thanked him and Ashley gave him an apologetic look.

"Detective Hughes?" Glen said when he spotted her at a desk.

"Glen Carlin," she said surprised. "What brings you buy?"

"It's about Spencer," Ashley said before Glen could answer.

Together, they recounted everything from the stolen necklace to what Carly told them.

"And you're sure Carly said that the cops came?" Margo asked once she heard all the information.

"In so many words," Ashley said. "But why hasn't anyone called us? If Spencer was admitted to a hospital, why haven't we been contacted?"

Margo started to shuffle through some files that were on her desk. "Well, I don't have any reports from that area."

Ashley and Glen exchanged worried looks. "What do you mean you have no reports?" Ashley demanded.

"It means none of _my_ field officers were there that night," she said trying to calm Ashley. "Snyder," she called to a fellow detective.

A tall, broad man with a kind, yet intimidating presence walked over to them. "Yeah?" he said and smiled kindly at Ashley and Glen.

"Was there a call about a week ago over at Prescott and Larkmoor?"

"Yeah, there was. Some of the guys got a call about a girl in a dumpster."

Ashley's heart felt like it was going to break her chest. She could barely feel Glen wrap his arm around her.

"What happened to the girl?" Margo asked.

"We sent her to Memorial but we couldn't get an ID. She refused to talk to anyone." Snyder looked at Ashley sympathetically and back to Margo. "We checked missing persons but nothing came back. Why, do you know who she is?"

"She might be the girl from the Bay Bridge accident over a month ago. She wouldn't be in missing persons because the case was closed."

Ashley was tired of listening to this. They should be at the hospital. "We need to go to the hospital," she told Glen and started to leave.

"Wait a minute, Ms. Davies. Let me come with you so we can do this legally."

Ashley just nodded and headed for the car.

Glen followed closely behind Margo's car as they drove silently to the hospital. He didn't want to speak because he felt like he was going to throw up. He occasionally glanced at Ashley who was in an almost trance-like state.

It took all of Ashley's will power not to scream Spencer's name once they arrived at the hospital. She and Glen just stood by as Margo talked to the doctors and nurses. A few minutes later, they were following Dr Stewart down a wing.

"She was in a highly traumatic state when she was brought in," she began. "We had to sedate and restrain her."

"Why?" Ashley blurted out angrily.

"Because she was hurting herself," Dr. Stewart said. "She had self-inflicted wounds all over her neck and chest."

"Are you sure they were self-inflicted?" Glen asked looking very pale.

"We're positive." They stopped in front of the door. "I must warn you though. She doesn't let anyone near her nor does she talk to anyone."

Ashley swallowed. "Is she going to be okay?"

Dr. Stewart sighed. "Physically, yes. She had a few bumps and bruises and was a bit malnourished but nothing to worry about."

Ashley nodded and was itching to get into the room. "Can we see her now?"

The doctor nodded and pushed the door open.

Ashley's heart stopped. Lying on the bed, looking so small and scared was the love of her life.

Her breath caught in her throat. "Spencer?"

Spencer's gaze was towards the window where she was staring blankly until she heard her name. Her eyes fell on the one person she thought she'd never see again.

"Ashley?" she croaked.

Then Ashley ran into the room and enveloped her in a hug. Tears fell down both girls' faces. "Oh my God, I thought I lost you." Ashley kissed every part of Spencer's face and wiped away her tears. "Spencer," she said pulling her into another hug.

Spencer tried to lift her arms to hug Ashley back but her restraints prevented her.

"Get these damn things off her!" Ashley screamed. Dr. Stewart immediately obliged and Spencer threw her arms around Ashley, squeezing her tight.

"I called for you," she sobbed into Ashley's neck. "But you never came."

"I'm sorry," Ashley apologized profusely as she stroked her hair soothingly. Spencer's entire body was shaking. "I didn't know where you were. I couldn't find you." She pulled apart from Spencer and grabbed her face so she could look into the eyes that haunted her every night. "But I'm here now and I'm never leaving you." She kissed her. "I'm never going to let you go."

---


End file.
